Alive
by spooky1forever
Summary: Onesot songfic to P.O.D's 'Alive'...Yusuke thinks about how Keiko brought him back to life and decides to tell her his feelings...Simple fluff


I was listening to P.O.D today and I thought this song fit perfectly with Yusuke and Keiko....The way that Keiko brought him back to life and made him 'alive' again...I dunno...it's probably a piece of crap, but oh well. Fastest fanfic I've ever written! Oh and YYH does not belong to me as nice as that would be. ^_^ enjoy!

****

Alive

****

Everyday is a new day

I'm thankful for every breath I take

Yusuke Urameshi walked down the streets of Tokyo oblivious to all that was happening around him. He was completely lost in his own thoughts. He was thinking about the day that Keiko brought him back to life. Without her, there would be no more Yusuke. Without her, he wouldn't have tomorrow.

****

I won't take it for granted

So I learn from my mistakes

__

I've made a lot of mistakes but she's still by my side. Why? Why does she still care so much? 

****

It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go

Whatever happens in this lifetime

So I trust in love

You have given me peace of mind

__

Maybe it's because she cares for you, Yusuke. There goes his conscious, always correcting him. _Keiko keeps you sane and alive, as much as you deny it. And you know you love her for that. Always have and always will. Without her, you wouldn't be here. _If there was one thing Yusuke could never deny it was that. He loved Keiko and would do anything for her. 

****

I feel so alive for the very first time

I can't deny you (I feel so alive)

I feel so alive for the very first time

And I think I can fly

Just thinking about his love for Keiko made him feel so....wonderful. He owed so much to her and the only way he could think to repay her was to give her the love she deserved. That is if she even felt the same way. But even if she didn't love him back, he still felt alive knowing that Keiko would always be by his side. 

Sunshine upon my face

A new song for me to sing

Tell the world how I feel inside

Even though it might cost me everything

Feeling rejuvenated he decided upon a course of action. _Tell her._ She might deny him, or it might all go to hell, but he had to say something. By not telling her what needed to be said, he was hurting himself and possibly even Keiko, in turn. So Yusuke turned on heel and headed the other direction to tell her of his thoughts. (He was obviously skipping school, so he decided to catch her outside the gates when the last bell would ring)

Now that I know this, so beyond I can't hold this

I can never turn my back away

Now that I've seen you

I can never look away

He knew that this is what needed to be done. He would never leave her or turn his back in any way and he wanted her to hear this, even if she already knew.

I feel so alive for the very first time

I can't deny you (I feel so alive)

I feel so alive for the very first time

And I think I can fly

A few minutes later found Yusuke standing in front of Sariyaski's front gate waiting patiently for Keiko. Minutes passed but Yusuke didn't mind because this gave him the precious time he needed to plan what he was going to say to Keiko. After going through many dialogues he decided to play it by ear. He just wasn't getting anywhere by trying to plan his every word.

****

Now that I know you (I could never turn my back away)

Now that I see you (I could never look away)

Now that I know you (I could never turn my back away)

Now that I see you (I believe no matter what they say)

There she was coming out of the school. Yusuke immediately perked up. 

'Keiko.' Yusuke simply said. She looked mildly surprised to see him waiting for her, but brushed it aside.

'Hello Yusuke. What brings you here?'

'I wanted....needed to talk to you. Can I walk with you?' His voice was shaky, and Keiko had picked up on his nervousness immediately. _What would make Yusuke, of all people, nervous? He never gets nervous._

'Sure. You don't need to ask.' So with that they started walking down the street. Yusuke decided it was now or never. He nervously rubbed the back of his head as he stopped on the sidewalk. Keiko realized this and turned to face him. 

'What's wrong, Yusuke?' She questioned seeing his nervous look.

****

I feel so alive for the very first time

I can't deny you (I feel so alive)

I feel so alive for the very first time

And I think I can fly

'Keiko...After all I have done to you, you still care for me. Nobody has ever done that for me before and I wanted to thank you. Thank you for putting up with my stupid comments. Thank you for dealing with my missions. and thank you for never leaving my side.' Yusuke had taken her hands in his and was looking her in the eye. 

'Knowing that you care makes me feel...alive, and I figured the only way I could repay you was to give you the love you deserve.' He took a breath. 'Keiko, I love you.' Keiko had no words. She was in utter shock. 

'Yusuke, I don't know what to say.' Yusuke's smile of joy was slightly fading after he heard those words. Keiko picked up on this and quickly explained.

'I love you to Yusuke, I just didn't expect that out of you. Not right now at least. And....I feel the same as you...I love you and I feel....alive.'

****

I feel so alive for the very first time

I can't deny you (I feel so alive)

I feel so alive for the very first time

And I think I can fly

Yusuke smiled. Not his normal smirk but a true smile and did the only thing he could think of. He kissed Keiko. At that moment in time they both felt as if they could fly. Nothing else mattered to them.

~~Owari~~

okay there ya go! Hope you guys liked that nice little bit of fluff! *even though i thought it was crap* ^_^;; I didn't say that! alrighty well you guys can review if you want! Thanks for reading it! Toodles!


End file.
